


Al Que Madruga

by renysen



Series: Spin-offs de ¿Quién llamó a la cigüeña? [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morning After, Plans For The Future, Porn With Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renysen/pseuds/renysen
Summary: Era la mañana siguiente de haberse acostado con su ex. Debía de haberse ido, debía haber escapado ni bien terminarán el acto, huido como cobarde que era y esperar que la naturaleza tomará las riendas, pero se había quedado dormido y aquel majestuoso alfa lo miraba con aquellos ojos de cielo de verano. Ya no iba a poder escapar.





	Al Que Madruga

Se sentía tan rico. Los brazos de Viktor envolviéndolo y su olor inundándolo, sumergiéndolo en una paz tan idílica. Era como un pequeño pedazo de cielo, recortado y amoldado sólo para Yuuri.  
Esta paz lentamente fue invadido por el deseo de sus entrañas, por retortijones dentro suyo que pedían que su alfa lo cuidara, lo satisfaga y lo llene de sus atenciones. No era suficiente con lo de anoche, su cuerpo se encontraba hipersensible donde su alfa lo había tocado.  
Abrió los ojos de golpe.  
La expansión de piel bajo el suyo, el sonido de las aves, la posición del sol y la caricia de un pulgar sobre su cadera, lo mandaron volando medio metro lejos de aquella fuente.  
“Yuuri.” Ojos color cielo de verano lo miraban serios, tan intensos que su cuerpo quemaba con sólo saber que aquel alfa lo dominaba con la mirada. Era tan hermoso, aún sin la longitud de su hermosa cabellera plateada, era tan hermoso y su cuerpo tan varonil.  
Sentía que segregaba líquido y feromonas, su celo continuaba con intensidad pero debía taparse, huir. “Debería vestirme. Un momento...” Se puso lo que parecía su camisa pero al meter sus brazos por los orificios se dió cuenta que la camisa no era la suya, caía la longitud de tela a nivel de la mitad de su pierna y olía fuertemente a Viktor.  
“Yuuri, explícame por favor qué está pasando.” La voz de Viktor se sentía tan cerca y tan lejos, su olor era tan rico y podía sentir una gota de líquido caer por su pierna.  
El ruso se paró sin importarle el hecho que no llevase ropa y caminó hacía Yuuri, “Estas en celo, ¿porqué no estás usando un supresor o un inhibidor?”  
Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas, su bochorno era insoportable, quería someterse a Viktor...  
“Yuuri?”  
Levantó la mirada para ver bien a su alfa. Con piernas temblorosas se acercó hasta estar pecho con pecho. No podía pensar bien, pero necesitaba a su alfa. Lo necesitaba.  
Su cabeza no podía entender muy bien qué pensar ni qué debía hacer, sin embargo su cuerpo sentía. Sentía como caía a los brazos de Viktor, se restregaba contra su alfa y su boca balbuceaba.  
~*~  
De todas las cosas que Viktor esperaba ocurriese con su previa relación con Yuuri. Nunca en su vida, hubiera pensado volverlo a ver de ésta manera.  
Levantarse después de haber soñado con Yuuri no era una experiencia nueva. El dolor en su cabeza, sí era nuevo. Despertar con un peso sobre una parte de su cuerpo también era nuevo pero Chris borracho era una desgracia. Desnudo, sin embargo ya planteaba una escena bastante diferente de lo usual, y ese olor.  
El olor fue realmente lo que lo despertó. Era Yuuri. Sus ojos se lo confirmaron. Era Yuuri. Estaba dormido sobre él. Sus cuerpos sucios con la evidencia de sus actos. Olía a omega en celo.  
Dios mío, ¿no habrá buscado a Yuuri para follarlo en su estado de ebriedad o si? Miró alrededor, seguían en San Petersburgo. ¿Qué hacía Yuuri aquí? ¿Lo buscó?  
Yuuri no se veía tan diferente, pero su cuerpo era más esbelto y sus facciones alargados con la edad. Había madurado hermosamente. Sin embargo mantenía en su estado de inconsciencia una inocencia y dulzura que lo caracterizaba. Su hermoso cerdito...  
Moría de ganas de recorrer su cuerpo desnudo, de pasar sus manos por su piel expuesta y continuar sus actos de anoche, pero él no se aprovecharía de Yuuri. No sabía qué había ocurrido la noche anterior pero iba a averiguarlo.  
Su cerdito despertó abruptamente, saltando de un momento a otro al lado opuesto de la colcha mullida que los albergaba revelando su entrada húmeda y destilante. Era una visión tan lujuriosa, tan exquisita, tan jugosa que tenía problemas controlándose. Casi no podía respirar, sus dientes le dolían de lo mucho que deseaba marcar a su omega, la sangre salía de su cabeza para acumularse en otra área que comenzaba a endurecer.  
“Yuuri.”  
Yuuri saltó del colchón y se dirigió a la prenda más cercana. Al ponérselo, era obvio que no era suya. Le colgaba y cubría su linda silueta, su mirada se encontraba perdida y pataleaba para enfocar los ojos, sin embargo hundió la nariz en el cuello de su camisa.  
“Yuuri, explícame por favor qué está pasando.” Sino hubiera estado echado todavía, no hubiera logrado ver la gota que caía por su pierna como evidencia física de su estado..  
Saltó de la cama, libido creciendo exponencialmente con cada nueva acción de su irresistible omega. “Estas en celo, ¿porqué no estás usando un supresor o un inhibidor?” Era como el segundo celo de su cerdito porque un momento sacudía la cabeza para después lanzarse a Viktor para restregarse encima suyo.  
Sus colmillos dolían y deseaba tanto marcarlo. “Viktor... mi alfa.” Balbuceó, olía tan bien. Quería hacerle el amor, quería tanto unirlos irremediablemente, quería tanto que Yuuri no se alejara de él.  
“Yuuri, tienes que alejarte de mi. Hueles delicioso y nosotros... aún necesitamos hablar de esto, antes de cualquier cosa...” Jadeaba, tratando sin fruto de controlarse. Debía recordar que estaba molesto con Yuuri.  
“Vitya,” pronunció claramente entre tanto balbuceó, “dame un hijo.”  
Aquello fue su perdición. Sus manos se aferraron al trasero bien dotado de su omega y lo trajo donde sí, su boca lo devoraba a besos. Gimió ante el dulce sabor de aquella boca, ante la sensación de familiaridad y placer. Necesitaba más, necesitaba todo.  
Una mano levantó la pierna del japonés, quién no dudó en levantarla para anclarla en la cadera de su alfa. Su boca se prendió de sus suculentos pezones, los gemidos de Yuuri se volvieron más fuertes ante el estímulo.  
Con su otra mano buscó la entrada de su omega y enterró sus dedos en ella, sintiendo la humedad. Dirigió su miembro a la entrada y lo penetró con facilidad. Adentro se sentía tan bien.  
Los jadeos de Yuuri, su cara atrapada en el placer de su unión, el arco de su espalda para que Viktor siguiera chupando y lamiendo sus pezones, los pequeños estremecimientos de su cuerpo y las pequeñas contracciones dentro suyo. Era Eros en persona para Viktor.  
Lo llevó de vuelta al colchón, causando un vaivén que Yuuri parecía disfrutar a pesar del ángulo. Lo acomodó sobre el colchón y comenzó con un ritmo placentero que hacía que su omega libere jadeos y gemidos de gusto, era tan erótico. Yuuri lo jaló hacía donde si para besarlo, Viktor buscó el placer en aquella boca cuyo dueño se perdía entre las embestidas que recibía y la unión de sus bocas. Él reaccionaba indiferente del lugar de los estímulos.  
Sus piernas colgaban de su cintura, a veces levantando la cadera para que ambos cuerpos se encuentren en media embestida. Aumentaba cada vez más su desesperación para llegar al orgasmo, de encontrar el placer, no debía correrse adentro. No debía.  
Sentía que perdía dimensión ante la preocupación, su deseo no disminuía pero ya no podía dejarse llevar. Las piernas de Yuuri lo apretaron contra sí, un sonido de inconformidad soltándose de su garganta ante la nueva situación, y apretó los brazos alrededor de los hombros de su alfa. Se acercó a su oído como para decirle algo, Viktor escuchó atentamente.  
Una lengua pequeña y caliente le dio una lamida experimental en la conjunción entre su cuello y su quijada que desató un electrizante recorrido de placer por todo su cuerpo. Esa lengua lujuriosa se restregaba contra su piel, succionando, besando y soplando sobre su sensible cuello.  
“Viktoru,” Yuuri dijo voz sensual y jadeante, “ven dentro mío.”  
Sus embestidas eran más fuertes ahora, más profundos, y se notaba en la voz de Yuuri que su falo había recuperado cuanto dimensión perdió. Su cabeza a duras penas aguantaba la pérdida de sangre, “Viktoru,” llamaba Yuuri con su lindo dejo japonés, “te necesito. ¡Por favor!”  
Su nudo se formó dentro de Yuuri y estaba por liberarse. Sintió sangre en su boca y las contracciones de Yuuri por la fuerza de su propio orgasmo.  
Se sentía desorientado.  
Su cuerpo se estremecía cada tanto con la fuerza de su orgasmo. Era el mejor orgasmo que había tenido en años.  
Su boca se abrió y sentía líquido juntarse en la piel que liberaba. Lamió aquella zona hasta que ya no sentía más sangre en la boca. Lo había marcado. Justo lo que había dicho que no haría. Ni siquiera estaban usando condón.  
Se sentía tan feliz y tan frustrado.  
“Yuuri, tienes mucho que decirme.” Se volteó a su omega, ahora suyo no sólo en su corazón si no también a los ojos de la sociedad.  
El japonés lo miró con cautela, no podía mirarlo a los ojos. La sangre de Viktor quemaba ante la idea que estaba avergonzado de haberlo buscado, pero su cabeza comprendía que era porque se había aprovechado de Viktor. Dolía pensarlo, pero era exactamente lo que había ocurrido. Lo había buscado estando en celo, sabiendo que Viktor no podía resistirse a él.  
“Yo...” comenzó suavemente, “lo... lo siento mucho, Viktor. Yo...” Sus ojos humedecieron y la cabeza de Viktor pasaba por teoría loca tras teoría loca con cada segundo. “Tienen que quitarme el útero. Yo quiero ser madre. Por favor, Viktor...” estaba casi histérico pero se calmó tanto como pudo, “No tengo el derecho de pedírtelo pero permíteme ser la madre de tus hijos.” Este rogaba y era tan maravilloso escuchar eso de los labios de Yuuri.  
“Sé que piensas que te engañé, pero no fue así.” Continuó, “No necesitas hacerte cargo de mi, yo puedo hacer todo solo. Sólo...”  
Viktor lo paró con un beso, “Yuuri, te marqué como mío. No hay manera que me vaya o te haga afrontar el tener un hijo solo. Será mi hijo también.”  
Aquellos ojos color vino tinto se llenaron de lagrimas, “No, Viktor, no deberías. No puedo obligarte.”  
Viktor presionó un dedo contra su boca parándolo una vez más. “Primero, salgamos de aquí antes que nos encuentren. Pasaremos tu celo juntos y después podemos ver a qué acuerdo llegamos.”  
Yuuri asintió.  
Se lavaron en un baño pequeño que estaba cerca para ponerse sus prendas, rociando neutralizador de olor en el cuarto, aireándolo y salieron juntos. "¿Tienes un lugar dónde te estés quedando?”  
Yuuri asintió y ambos se dirigieron al cuarto de hotel que había contratado.  
Fueron dos días en los que no hablaron de nada referente a la enfermedad de Yuuri, ni de la razón de su separación. Se hicieron el amor varias veces, conversaban sobre sus vidas y la de sus conocidos en común, comían lo que Viktor les pidiese a la habitación y dormían en los brazos del otro.  
Al tercer día, ya sin síntomas de celo. Se sentaron en la sala de aquel cuarto de hotel a conversar.  
“Ya le hablé a Georgi y a un amigo para avisarles que estoy bien y regresaré ésta tarde.” Dijo terminando la conversación telefónica, se sentó frente a Yuuri en el sofá del cuarto.  
“Ahora sí, háblame bien sobre tu enfermedad.” Viktor se veía como un médico muy profesional en ese instante, lo que a Yuuri lo conmovió mucho al recordar cuando le contó su deseo de ser médico después de ese viaje juntos.  
“Me diagnosticaron ovario poliquístico, buena parte de mis ovarios están comprometidos y me los van a operar para retirarlos. Mi doctora dice que tengo fibromas en el útero y por ello me lo tienen que quitar.” Yuuri explicó con suavidad, sus manos temblaban.  
Viktor se sentó a su costado y le tomó las manos. “¿Has estado siguiendo el tratamiento para los quistes? No he notado sangrado mientras hemos estado juntos, ¿sabes dónde están los fibromas?”  
“Lograron controlar mi peso y estoy tomando los medicamentos que me prescribieron. No estoy sangrando.” Yuuri miraba sus manos en las de Viktor sin ninguna intención de separarlas.  
“Te haremos pruebas aquí. Quiero estar seguro de que te han hecho un buen diagnóstico.” Levantó su mano y le depositó un beso encima.  
Yuuri sintió su cara enrojecer, pero permitió aquellos cariños. Se sacudió la cabeza para no perder el hilo de la conversación. Viktor rió un poquito ante aquella acción. “Yo no tengo seguro en este país, Viktor. Es mejor que me haga los exámenes en Japón.”  
Viktor sonrió, “Yuuri, olvidas que ahora cuentas conmigo. Permíteme hacerte los exámenes que necesites. Yo conozco a un ginecoobstetriz muy bueno que te puedo recomendar.” Tenía toda la seguridad de que Chris y Yuuri se llevarían bien, era un buen amigo y muy buen médico. Podía atestiguarlo pues cada vez que Viktor necesitaba ayuda obstétrica durante su labor social, veía el trabajo de Chris y lo buena de su atención.  
“A decir verdad, él me mataría si no te lo presento. Muere por conocerte.” No dudaba que Chris lo mataría y después pasaría por encima de su cadáver para presentarse él mismo con Yuuri. Después de tanta curiosidad sobre destinados, no cabía duda que moría por conocer a aquella persona por la que Viktor sufrió tantos años.  
Yuuri parecía tan confundido por todo esto.  
“No estoy seguro de sentirme cómodo con todo esto. Estaría entormetiéndome en tu vida. No creo tener el derecho a ello, después de todo yo vine con la intención de tener un hijo y regresar a Hasetsu.” Dolía. ¿Qué podía entender de aquellas palabras? Que nunca planeaba regresar con Viktor, que lo buscaba sólo como donador de esperma, que esperaba que Viktor lo rechazara.  
Lo único que Viktor entendía realmente era que era él el que estaba siendo rechazado.  
“Y sin embargo, ahora llevas mi marca.” Tenía posesión sobre Yuuri ante los ojos de la sociedad, aunque eso no signifique nada entre ellos. Viktor nunca obligaría a Yuuri a nada, pero si necesitaba recalcar eso para que Yuuri se quedara a su lado, lo haría. “¿Ahora qué vas a hacer, Yuuri?”  
Su omega llevó los dedos al cuello, el área de la mordida andaba inflamada pero estaba cicatrizando correctamente. Si Viktor pensaba que Yuuri estaba molesto, triste, disgustado u horrorizado por aquel evento, su corazón se tranquilizó al ver la expresión de asombro y la diminuta sonrisa que llevaba al contemplarla.  
“Tengo que regresar a Hasetsu por mi trabajo. Todos se preocuparán si me voy mucho tiempo.” Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces como si quisiera continuar pero a fin de cuentas levantó los hombros como diciendo ‘qué puedo hacer’.  
“Creo que vas a tener que llamar para avisar que te quedarás más tiempo.” Viktor suspiró, no le gustaba darle malas noticias a Yuuri. “Las leyes de San Petersburgo son muy retrogradas. No puedes salir del país sin estar casado o el permiso de la persona que te ha marcado. Tomará unos días sacar esos papeles en migraciones.”  
Viktor sabía que él no era el tipo de persona que retendría a Yuuri en contra de su voluntad pero no quitaba que se alegrará de que fuese tan indispensable para su omega y pudiese quedarse con él más días, “Yo no planeo retenerte contra tu voluntad o ponerte condiciones para poderte ir, Yuuri, pero si planeas irte, permíteme irme contigo.” Quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida, aunque tú no me ames.  
Yuuri lo miraba con ojos brillosos, su expresión una de dolor, “Tu tienes toda una vida aquí. Hasta tienes una relación-”  
“Mi relación con ella es de conveniencia. No significaría nada para los dos el terminarlo. Además en algunas semanas sabremos si vas a tener mi hijo o hija. Mi lugar es contigo.” Viktor suplicó. Él necesitaba estar con Yuuri.  
Yuuri alzó su mano y le acarició la cara, “Ni siquiera hemos hablado de lo que pasó ese día, no puedo entender cómo puedes decir eso con tanto convicción.”  
“He pasado años ansiándote. He vivido atormentado por tu memoria, queriéndote a pesar de los años tanto, que he tratado de olvidarte con todas mis fuerzas y no he podido.” Tantas noches, tantos celos, tantos años dedicados a olvidar a Yuuri. “Mi amigo, Chris, él cree en los destinados. Dos personas unidas por el destino que a pesar de las adversidades, del tiempo y del dolor siguen amándose, buscándose para ser felices juntos.”  
Se ruborizaba de solo contarle esto a Yuuri, pero necesitaba que entendiera, sin importarlo lo tonto que sonara al decirlo. “Para mí siempre has sido el único, Yuuri. Quiero pensar que pensaste en mí, porque así fue también para ti.”  
Lagrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos color vino de Yuuri, “Para mí también, Viktor. Para mí también has sido el único.”  
Viktor extendió su mano y ambos entrelazaron sus dedos. El ruso dándole un beso a la mano de Yuuri y el japonés sonriéndole con una sonrisa que exudaba placer. "Te dejaré pensarlo, mientras tanto, salgamos de aquí. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar."  
~*~  
Después de eso, el resto parecía un torbellino de acción con el único constante siendo ese hermoso rostro, esos ojos de cielo de verano y aquella tímida sonrisa en forma de corazón tan diferente a aquella que conoció durante sus épocas de colegio cuando no existía inhibición alguna.  
Yuuri lo seguiría al infierno mismo para devolverle la misma sonrisa.  
Aquella sonrisa que, con cada propuesta aceptada para ver una que otra cosa que llamará la atención del ruso, crecía y aquellos ojos serios se tornaban destellos de luz que brillaban con emoción.  
"Nunca había notado que habían tantas cosas interesantes por aquí. Debería venir más a menudo." Comentó Viktor como si él mismo fuera el que viviera nuevas experiencias, lo cual pintaba una imagen mental muy triste. ¿Acaso Viktor no salía de su casa? Conocía las calles, de eso estaba seguro Yuuri pues lo guiaba con seguridad, pero no conocía ninguna de las tiendas excepto el mercado, los supermercados y las bodegas.  
"¿Yuuri, quieres ir a ver esa juguetería?" Viktor exclamó con entusiasmo y Yuuri asintió por más de que ya estaba cansándose.  
"Viktor." La voz de una mujer llamó.  
Ambos se voltearon a ver a una mujer omega, ella era hermosa con una sedosa cabellera negra, facciones delicadas y curvas seductoras. Era la misma mujer que Yuuri había visto durante la fiesta del hospital.  
"Viktor. Hola, ¿cómo estás? ¿está todo bien? No has devuelto mis llamadas desde la fiesta del hospital, me preocupé mucho." Ella comenzó a acercarse a Viktor, sus ojos cayendo sobre Yuuri y las manos entrelazadas de ambos. No se habían soltado desde el cuarto de hotel.  
Ella dio una sonrisa, "¿Y tu quién eres, pequenín? ¿Te has perdido?"  
La manera en la que dijo eso erizaba la piel de Yuuri, él reconocía esa voz. Viktor a su lado se volvió frío en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su cara se torno seria como ese primer momento antes que su celo lo abrumara y a Yuuri no le gustaba nadita ésta mujer.  
"Anya, él no es un niño perdido. Es sólo un año menor que yo." Viktor le explica. Aunque es lo único que responde a las interrogantes de la mujer.  
Era ella. Anya, esa maldita.  
Ella sonríe de manera burlona antes que su expresión morfa a una cara sorprendida y arrepentida, "Ay, disculpa. Aunque se ve tan joven, esa cara de bebé debe hacerle la vida tan difícil. Pobre."  
Yuuri la miró mal, pero guardó su silencio.  
A Viktor también le estaba cambiando la cara con aquella declaración, la mujer rápidamente enmendó, "Aunque verse joven tiene sus beneficios, como me gustaría poder decir que se me ve como a una quinceañera siendo toda una mujer."  
"¿Qué deseas, Anya?" Viktor ya sonaba cansado de ésta conversación.  
Ella le dedicó una sonrisa hermosa que cubría muy bien lo mala que era. ¿Viktor en serio lo había reemplazado con ésta mujer tan odiosa? "Yo solo quiero saber cuándo nos volvemos a ver. Tu mamá anda preocupada que no comes bien en la cafetería del hospital, ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer algo juntos más tarde?"  
"No, gracias. Estaré ocupado estos días, tengo planeado un viaje y tengo que prepararme para ello." Apretó la mano de Yuuri, su pulgar frotando afectuosamente la mano de su omega.  
"Hablamos luego, Anya." Se tornó a donde Yuuri con una sonrisa pequeña, "Vamos, Yuuri, aún quiero ver la tienda contigo."  
Yuuri asintió y ambos se alejaron de esa mujer que miraba en silencio como se iban. Al tener suficiente distancia y estar en una sección apartada de la tienda de juguetes, comentó "Vaya mujer con la que eliges estar, Vitya."  
Éste sonrió, "¿Estás celoso?"  
Yuuri aplastó su cara con suavidad, "No sé cómo será la historia entre ustedes dos pero una relación casual de siete años con aquella odiosa mujer, me suena muy serio para que lo estés rompiendo con tanta facilidad."  
"¿Siete años?" Viktor preguntó extrañado, "Recién comenzamos a tener este arreglo hace tres años."  
Yuuri lo miró extrañado, "Imposible, ella me dijo que te estaba ayudando a olvidarme ni unos meses después de que te fuiste." Yuuri le explicó cómo lo trató de llamar a San Petersburgo solo para que Anya se burlara de él al teléfono.  
Viktor puso una cara de fastidio, "¿Desde hace tanto tiempo? No tenía idea..."  
Abrazó a Yuuri, envolviéndolo como si estuviese protegiéndolo del mundo. "Eso ya no importa. Ella y yo no somos nada, y nunca volveremos a ser nada. Mi lugar es contigo y nuestro bebé."  
Sonreía de manera tan cansada, sus ojos perdidos en el horizonte y no paraba de tocarlo como si tuviese miedo de que si soltara a Yuuri éste desaparecería.  
"¿En qué estás pensando?" preguntó, algo le decía que debía hacerle esa pregunta a su alfa en este momento.  
Respiró hondo, "No es nada."  
"Claro que es algo, yo te conozco y sé que es algo. Vamos, dime qué es." Lo presionó suavemente.  
Suspiró, "Yo... tengo tantas emociones... tan, tan confusas. No sé cómo reaccionar o cómo sentirme," Lo abrazó como si con suficiente fuerza podría unirlo a él, pero lentamente sus brazos se soltaron y tomó un paso para atrás para tomar mayor distancia "pero ignórame, han sido unos días inusuales, ya se me pasará."  
Yuuri sentía como el cuerpo se le enfriaba donde Viktor había estado, como si una parte suya se hubiera ido con él, pero lo que más le preocupaba era la distancia física y mental que estaba poniendo entre los dos.  
Claro que no iba a ser tan fácil volver a ser parte de la vida del otro, se habían lastimado mucho, a pesar de que fue sin la intención de hacerlo. Debía haber algo que Yuuri pudiera hacer para reducir esa distancia, todo era muy rápido para ambos aún habiendo hablado sobre el motivo de su separación.  
"Viktor..." Yuuri llamó, "No te alejes de mí. Por favor."  
Viktor parecía estatua al escuchar eso, sus músculos estaban tiesos y no parecía ni respirar. Yuuri se aventuró a seguir hablando, era vergonzoso dejarse entender como un necesitado, pero uno de ellos debía abrirse si Viktor iba a acompañarlo y ser el padre de su bebé.  
"Yo... puedo decir tantas cosas, como que el celo todavía me tiene con las hormonas revueltas, que han sido unos días dificiles para mí, y todo eso es cierto pero... como ves, eres el único al que quiero y tú... dime si me equivoco pero... yo creo que aún me quieres, así que... no me dejes. No te alejes de mi." Con eso último tomó valor y lo tomó de la manga.  
Sus ojos azules se volvieron vidriosos, su respiración agitada y lentamente, centímetro por dulce centímetro se acercó. Yuuri soltó su manga, aquel brazo levantándose para pasar suavemente por su cabello, deslizándose hasta su mejilla con adoración para que su mano encuentre su lugar detrás de su cuello donde la marca de Viktor yacía bajo un vendaje.  
"Nunca pensé que volvería a verte, ni tocarte si quiera." Apoyó su frente contra la de Yuuri, "Gracias por elegirme."  
"Eres el único al que quiero." Confesó.  
~*~  
"Ya llegué." Viktor anunció abriendo la puerta del apartamento que compartía con Georgi y Chris, dando paso para que Yuuri entre al departamento.  
"Chris, Georgi, ¿están en casa?" Llamó dejando su abrigo y el de Yuuri por la puerta.  
La puerta del cuarto de Chris se abrió y éste sale.  
"Chris," dice Viktor tornándose a su amigo con una sonrisa amplia, "quiero que conozcas a alguien."  
Se tornó después a Yuuri, "Yuuri, éste es mi mejor amigo Christophe Giacometti."


End file.
